Minato Namikaze 13: A new lease on life
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: So, we are now at number 13, that being the case how about a bit of Kiba and Minato au? Minato is down on his luck...life not being the kindest to him, so, in need of work he winds up at a rescue of sorts where he meets the young and charismatic Kiba, so, what can possibly go wrong? Yaoi as per usual. One Shot.


**Authors note: **We are now on to number 13 in the Minato series of smut. Those who have read all up to this point congrats, those who haven't you needn't worry about continuity in the least bit. Each title is on its own designated on Minato and one other male. Feel free to look back if you must and I count on you all to also keep track of who I used so I do not wind up repeating myself. I have decided for this I will tackle Kiba this time and given how much au works I figured why not an animal shelter? Or more like a rescue of sorts aimed at dogs? Anyway keep sending pairing ideas my way or I will likely just sort through the variant of male characters scattered throughout Naruto and go from there. If perhaps you wish to send a pm regarding an idea that is also an option given how a pm often has to be specific.

Minato Namikaze 13: A new lease on life

Minato Namikaze was looking for work. The company he had worked for had let him go and after all the years he had put into it…this was a huge disappointment. Not only had Minato hit this roadblock in life but his wife Kushina had left him and taken joint custody of their only born. Minato needed to change his life around and that is when he saw an ad in the paper regarding Inuzuka's Dog Rescue and it turned out it was looking to hire.

Minato felt it was a stroke of luck so he got in his car and found the engine dead…damn. He had this car so long and now it apparently had left him as well. Turns out though Minato also fell behind in payments so the apartment he was living in was evicting him. Minato got rid of most of his stuff and what money he did have he used for a bus ticket.

Inuzuka was a name he was familiar with given the dogs out there were always in need of a home and they never turned away a dog based on breed or pedigree. Minato recalled the tragedy regarding the family and how only the son was left alive and practically looked after his family legacy full time. Minato leaned back in his seat watching the scenery pass by outside as the trip would be long.

Most of his life he had lived in that small town…a town that he was now leaving behind because there was nothing left for him there. He began to nod off some as much of the scenery was on repeat. His thoughts went through his life up till now by falling for the rebellious girl and a sweetheart of his and how the town rallied behind them. Minato recalled their first kiss, sex, starting a family…owning a house…and of course Naruto.

Minato felt a pang of regret in knowing he would not be there for his developmental period of his life. Perhaps someday he could gain visitation rights or talk things out with Kushina…once she stopped being mad at him. The lurch of the bus caught him off guard and he rubbed at his tired eyes realizing they had stopped.

* * *

Standing up he goes to get his bags and feels a chill in the air before he looks to the property up ahead. Sure enough he had arrived at his destination and walking in stiff long legged jeans and a untucked button up he hefted his bags over his shoulder and strode up the hill already hearing the bark of dogs in the distance.

"Well…here goes nothing," Minato runs his hand through his blonde hair and spots a figure up ahead with spiky brown hair and some face paint of sorts on his face near his eyes. He wore what appeared to be a shirt with a dog on the front and a fluffy looking jacket around the hood with holed up jeans.

"Huh, oh hey there stranger…you lost?" Minato found himself lost for words some already finding the younger male to be quite...hot. This was sort of a bit new to him and before he was caught staring too long he had to summon up the words.

"Minato, my name is Minato…come here looking for employment, you, from you." He cleared his throat.

"Employment, gotcha, well you good around dogs? I am looking for someone to handle play time, cleaning out the kennels, and of course maintaining regularly scheduled feeding and water. I need someone who isn't afraid to get dirty and to alert me the moment they see something is not right with the dogs. So, Minato, think you are my guy?"

Minato swallowed some and had to remember to breathe. "Of course, I am your…guy, just, point me towards your application and I will see to signing it-."

"No need, I am a pretty good judge on character. Plus given what little you have on your person and the bus over there something tells me you don't have a vehicle which likely means you are strapped for cash. Again good judge on character so follow me and I will show you where you will be staying."

Minato could not believe his luck and quickly followed after the youth though finding his gaze set on his tone fit ass in those snug jeans…did this seem wrong somehow? Minato didn't wish to be doing this and he tried so many times to look up at the buoyancy of spiky brown hair and those dreamy eyes of his.

"I hope you don't mind but it is what I got." Minato realized he had stopped and had to put on the brakes quickly otherwise he might have some unfortunate meeting with his backside.

"Huh, oh no it is perfect…I promise I will put in extra work where needed. I don't want to let you down after you likely had other people in mind for this position." Minato saw him turn around and noticed his boyish charms even though he was likely older than he presumed.

"Yeah about that…anyone who has applied lives pretty far away meaning it would take them sometime to get out here and in that time someone who is here can do half of what they'd be doing once they got here. I need someone who can rise early and tend to any clean up needed. You seem healthy enough so figure this won't be much trouble for you."

Minato nods his head finding himself at a loss for words. Kiba was quite polite and he was taking a chance on someone he just met, well, Minato would do all and everything in his power to ensure that Kiba was not disappointed in his choosing him.

"A man of few words…so unlike me, but, long as you tend to your duties we will get along; I live out here on my own so how about we get a bite to eat?"

Minato went to set his bags down in the room and followed after Kiba as he led the way to the main house. Kiba had barely walked in when a huge white dog growled from his position on the floor. "Whoa…um…is he friendly?"

"Akamaru, that is no way to treat guests. I apologize he is just set in his ways, ornery that way but really friendly with hugs."

Minato closed the door behind him and the dog trotted over sniffing his clothes. Minato attempted to reach out and pet him and the dog went up on his hind legs and just as Kiba said…hugged him, or at least how a dog will do.

"Nice boy, um, good boy." Minato petted the dog and Akamaru licks him some before dropping back down after Kiba snaps his fingers.

"Akamaru is also a good judge of character. So Minato tell me a little about yourself." Minato followed Kiba into the kitchen where Kiba apparently had made some steak. Minato was about to take a seat but Kiba pulled out his chair for him and he blushed a bit.

"Uh…thanks." Minato sat down and Kiba pushed his chair in before he went to get some plates and utensils out.

"Sorry, force of habit…so I believe you were going to tell me a story." Minato nods his head once they are settled in and eating. The food was great and the company pleasing as Minato launched into his story about his failed romance and his falling out with his profession. Kiba was a good listener and he laughed at all the right places.

* * *

The evening wore on before the two of them called it a night. Tomorrow Kiba would fill him in on his many responsibilities and Minato merely nods his head feeling a bit sluggish after the drive out here. Retiring to his quarters he strips out of his clothing and senses someone behind him. Minato doesn't really know how to react and soon soft kisses are trailing behind him.

"K-Kiba?" Minato had never been quite dominant and in this situation he was at a loss. It was nothing unpleasant and a bit surprising that he would even allow such a thing to happen.

"Don't think I didn't see you checking me out all that time…like I said…I am a good judge of character. Much as you spoke at dinner about her, well, something in there didn't bolster much love and if there had been…it likely was one sided. I know how lonely it can be on your own…everything taken from you and you are left reeling and on the edge. All I am saying is…you don't need to go it alone."

Minato felt hands wrap around him and his pants were being worked off. "Kiba…do you think this is a good idea?"

"I think this is a great idea Minato. Trust me when I say being out here…it can get lonely so make best of the situation you have or suffer in the end."

Minato figured that made sense in some regard. He can feel Kiba's hands exploring into his pants, gripping at his cock as he shivers at his touch. A soft whimper escapes and he leans back into his touch as he feels his hot breath against him.

"K-Kiba…" Minato shudders and he realizes the other male is naked behind him, something about that turning him on more because Kiba no doubt had followed him here with the intent to seduce him. Was this seducing? Minato felt himself harden and soon Kiba is slipping his pants down along with his boxers and he is pinned up against the wall.

"You have a glorious body Minato…you should not be ashamed of it." Kiba's dick presses between his cheeks and he shuts his eyes tight, his breath running ragged wanting him to take him.

Minato says nothing as his body anticipates his size…and sure enough Kiba is taking him, his head prodding his ass and filling him full. Minato can feel Kiba applying pressure to his wrist and his soft kisses running along his nape of his neck.

The heavy feral grunts from Kiba made the pain of having someone inside of him pass. Finding the courage he begins to grind his ass back against Kiba. Opening his eyes he looks down as Kiba's hand once again wraps around his length stroking him off.

This pleasure continues for a bit, Minato on the verge of cumming as the pleasure becomes too much for him. It is his first night and he is already being taken by his boss. Minato came against the wall then, just as Kiba came inside of him full spread filling his ass with his texture and coating.

"Heh, not bad for your first time…but we have an early work day tomorrow so try and not rest too much on your ass tonight." Minato felt him pull out of him and he looked back, heavy lidded as Kiba winked towards him before leaving his room. It would no doubt not be the last he saw of him…

* * *

Minato's day to day operations consisted of feeding and water the dogs, taking them out for walks, cleaning their kennels, and of course giving the companionship. Out here Kiba would often look after dogs of people going on vacation or he would have people come to look them over for adoption. Minato would sometimes help out with this process or he would be more of a background player helping out with the adoption by bringing out certain dogs people came to look at.

Days became weeks as Minato learned the day to day operations and even some nightly ones if a dog was in pain at which point he would either tend to the dog himself or wake up Kiba. Minato familiarized himself with each and every dog, their breed, gender, even their age so if they were older what sort of comfort they required.

Akamaru was sort of the alpha dog and he was almost always with Kiba. He was quite friendly with other dogs so if Kiba got a dog who wasn't too sociable with others it would be Akamaru who would hang with them and get them adjusted.

Meanwhile Kiba and he would seek out any sort of alcove or corner to take care of sexual tension. Right now they were currently showering as the smell of dog often followed them no matter what they were doing. Minato was pinned to the wall again, his back to it as his wrists were held above him, his lips being teased by Kiba.

Kiba, damn him, six pack of abs glorious like some hunk on a romance novel, fierce determined orbs of passion and a clean shaven body of sorts. Their dicks were brushing against one another and Kiba seized his lips in a firm hold, passion shared under a steady spray of shower water coating their naked forms.

"Mmm," Minato manages through the kiss. He wants to hold onto Kiba but this sort of prevents him from doing so. He leans forward some kissing him with all he can…their tongues mingling with a swap of saliva as water mats down their hair.

Kiba reaches down finally relenting, grabbing at his balls in a playful manner causing Minato's breath to hitch. He finally feels his hand ascend up to grab at his dick and stroke him off under the spray of water. Minato loses himself in the pleasure…his mind drawing a blank on how much time had passed and how intimate the two had grown.

Both of them didn't have anyone and they were quite professional when people dropped by. It was never really identified as to what they were to each other just that Minato was his employee or worker and perhaps that was for the best. In this divided world they lived in to have something out there it could make business with Kiba difficult and some people may not even want their dogs looked after by…well…someone like Kiba or himself.

Minato could hear his heart thundering away and before long he is cumming once again, Kiba pulling from the kiss and dangling his stained fingers before him before he licks them clean, drawing a wanting moan from Minato.

Minato was finally free of his grip and he drops down to the shower floor as he grips Kiba's length and strokes it some, wanting to tend to Kiba who often gave him pleasure but he was denied in giving him any. Perhaps that was just the sort of person Kiba was, but, Minato felt that Kiba deserved some satisfaction of his own.

Minato looks up to see if he is doing it right and Kiba just merely nods his head some. Minato draws out his tongue leading it up his shaft and causing Kiba to emit some sort of sound, a sound that made Minato horny all over. Stopping at the tip of his cock he opens his mouth wide before sucking. It is an invigorating taste of sorts, he soon envelops it drawing it to the back of his throat but gagging in the process.

His size was almost too much for him and he attempted to pull back but had to fight it, plus if he gave up now and regained the courage to put it back down his throat the mood might be spoiled. So Minato did it again, this time a bit better and pacing himself as he bobbed his head. Minato knew this wasn't normally how things worked…that he and Kiba were on a rickety bridge of sorts but he wouldn't have it any other way, compared to how his life had been before coming here…this was the sort of life he wanted to live.

Kiba came then, a strong throbbing reaction from his dick lodged in his throat. Minato felt his eyes widen at the rush of flavor coating his taste buds, a bit of a salty taste but nothing he couldn't manage. Slurping it all up he sat there on his haunches before Kiba pulled him up and stroked his hair.

"You handle yourself well Minato…and you have proven your worth and dedication in such a short while. I know this isn't the line of work you thought you would find yourself in, but, you have been with me this entire time and I honestly don't know how I would have pulled off the load if not for your arrival. Your companionship, your loyalty, so much like a dog in itself…fitting given your job. Please stay with me."

Minato knew that Kiba was asking a lot of him right here and now, and yet, even with the money he had saved up it was hard to say if he would ever have that storytale ending most males would have at this point in their lives. Perhaps further down the line he would seek out his son…tell him about his youth and how he had screwed up his life…made mistakes and hoped that he would have him in his life. Kushina couldn't keep this grudge against him forever and even then it wasn't like she was perfect in their time together.

Minato realized though he had kept Kiba waiting and so he wraps his hands around his neck and smiles. "I have a new lease on life Kiba…and here out here…this is where I belong."

The two stare a bit before they go and kiss and go into yet another round of what certainly would be their future together, a future filled with uncertainties and yet somehow even with that in the air, wrapped as they were…he felt that perhaps this younger male would be his new future.

THE END

**Authors note: **I realize not all of these are going to be hits. I try my best to find the right pacing and also the fact they are one shots in themselves they won't reach the length that most of my other stories do. Most of the time readers are looking for something they can just jump into and perhaps even find some random pairing or a pairing they have been curious about and yes…some even just turn in for the smutty smut of sorts. I also realize so many people expect these stories to continue but that is not my intent. For this story I wanted something simple, something that brings two unlikely characters together. For a lot of these Minato one shots a lot of it wouldn't work in the anime because Minato was long gone before a lot of them peaked, so, these one shots alleviate some of that with au, and thank goodness for au.


End file.
